Field And Love
by r3diavolo89
Summary: 'Seorang pria sejati itu menjaga dan melindungi. Bukankah pria sejati itu seperti seorang kiper' umurmu 10 tahun saat mengatakannya, dan senyummu terlukis begitu indah. Itu cukup untuk membuatku merubah posisi bermainku dari seorang penyerang menjadi kiper KiSung, slight!YeDae (YesungxDaesung), hint!DaeRi (DaesungxSeungri)


**Author: **r3diavolo89 aka Trias

**Title: **Field and Love

**Lenght: **One-Shot

**Language: **Indonesia

**Pairing/Chara: **KiSung, slight!YeDae (YesungxDaesung), hint!DaeRi (DaesungxSeungri)

**Genre: **Fluff, Slice of life, AU!football&basket (sport)

**Rating: **PG

**Disclaimer: **Disini Yesung milik Kibum, dan Seungri milik Daesung ^^ ELF dan VIP jadi satu~~

**Warning: **Fanfic BL ga bermutu. Daripada nanti muntah-muntah, saya sarankan JANGAN DIBACA. Yang sudah terlanjur baca, komen wajib hukumnya ^^

**Summary**: 'Seorang pria sejati itu menjaga dan melindungi. Bukankah pria sejati itu seperti seorang kiper?' umurmu 10 tahun saat mengatakannya, dan senyummu terlukis begitu indah. Itu cukup untuk membuatku merubah posisi bermainku dari seorang penyerang menjadi kiper.

**A/N:** Memenuhi segala request yang masuk, akhirnya saya bikin ff KiSung pake bahasa Indonesia. Ini sekaligus kado buat my very bestfriend ever, Nunung Nurhayati aka Noenx aka Mochi ^^ dan disini isinya favorit kami berdua XD. Yesung dan Seungri yang sah menjadi milik saya. Serta Kibum dan Daesung yang dia claim sepenuh hati sebagai miliknya. Saya satukan semuanya di dunia sepak bola dan sedikit menyentuh basket ^_~

Happy 23th Birthday to you, mochi \^O^/

**~~^^Enjoy Reading and Feel Free to Leave a Comment^^~~**

**All Kibum's POV**

"Daesung itu tingginya sepantaran denganku, tapi dia bisa melompat sangat tinggi. Dia guard yang hebat. Pertandingan terakhir kemarin, dia mencetak 19 points termasuk sebuah 3-point cantik. Lalu juga 6 kali rebound dan 5 assist. Wah itu sangat luar biasa, bukan?" dengan mata berbinar-binar kau menatapku, melayangkan beribu pujian untuk si pemain basket itu.

Lagi-lagi seperti ini. Bulan lalu Choi Siwon dari klub Taekwondo. Bulan sebelumnya Ok Taecyeon dari klub Bisbol, dan sekarang giliran Kang Daesung dari klub Basket. Kenapa tidak kau bicarakan saja si kiper klub Sepakbola? aku jadi bertanya-tanya apa kau pernah memujiku di depan temanmu yang lain?

Apa kau pernah membicarakan betapa hebatnya Kim Kibum dibawah mistar gawang, Kim Yesung?

"Hei Bummie, kau tidak mendengarkanku ya? sejak tadi aku berbicara dan kau sama sekali tidak menanggapi?" kau menggembungkan pipimu, memajukan bibir kissable itu beberapa senti.

Aish, bukan seperti itu cara seorang pria 17 tahun berekspresi, Sungie. Kau beruntung aku suka dengan wajah anehmu itu. Menggemaskan. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum melihat tingkahmu.

"Kau tadi 'berkicau' Kim Yesung, bukan berbicara." Lagi, kau gembungkan pipimu. Dan seperti biasa, kau berhasil mencuri sebuah senyumku kembali. "Lagipula aku bosan mendengar tentang kehebatan Daesung. Bagaimana denganku, hmm? Tidakkah aku bermain bagus di pertandingan kemarin?"

"Aish, hanya di belakang tanpa penyelamatan berarti. Tim kita lebih banyak menyerang, kau jadi banyak menganggur. Aku rasa aku melihatmu menguap beberapa kali, benarkan?" Kau menyipitkan mata kecilmu ke arahku. Lucu sekali, sekarang hanya terlihat segaris. Rasanya ingin meledak tawaku seketika kalau saja aku tidak ingat kata-kata mu barusan yang terdengar menyebalkan.

"Tapi hari itu aku juga melakukan sebuah penyelamatan hebat. Kau perhatikan tidak?" Kau tautkan kedua alismu binggung. Hmm, melihatnya saja aku sudah tau jawabannya. Aku mendengus kesal ke arahmu.

"Lihat, kau bahkan sama sekali tidak perhatian padaku. Justru kegiatan si doraemon lha yang berhasil terekam dalam memori otakmu." dengan sarkastik aku berkata. Ku raih tas ranselku dan bersiap beranjak pergi. Hal seperti ini sangat sensitif untukku, Yesung. Aku tidak suka saat kau tidak memperhatikanku.

"Eh? tidak, bukan begitu Kibum-ah. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Soal Daesung itupun aku tahu detailnya dari Seungri" ujarmu panik.

"Sudahlah. Lupakan saja, sudah sore aku mau pulang." ucapku tak acuh. Sebelum kulangkahkan kakiku, sekilas tertangkap wajah sedihmu itu. Demi Tuhan, aku tidak suka melihatmu begitu, tapi kau perlu menyadari apa yang aku rasakan, Yesung. Ayolah, tidakkah kau tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu?

Bahkan aku menjadi kiperpun karenamu. 'Seorang pria sejati itu menjaga dan melindungi. Bukankah pria sejati itu seperti seorang kiper?' umurmu 10 tahun saat mengatakannya, dan senyummu terlukis begitu indah. Itu cukup untuk membuatku merubah posisi bermainku dari seorang penyerang menjadi kiper.

Bagaimana bisa selama hampir 10 tahun kita bersama kau tidak paham juga? Kau hanya boleh melihat kearahku. Kau hanya boleh membicarakanku. Kau hanya boleh tersenyum dan menangis di depanku. Kau hanya boleh ber-aegyo padaku. Aku tahu itu terdengar egois. Tapi setidaknya saat berhadapan denganku, tunjukkan semua itu. Hanya padaku, Kim Yesung. Hanya saat kita berdua.

"Yesung tadi memanggilmu, dan kau bahkan tidak menoleh. Apa kalian bertengkar?" Donghae bertanya padaku. Dengan kaki pendeknya ia berjalan tergesa, mencoba menyamakan langkah cepatku.

Tanpa berhenti, aku menjawab "Kemarin dia memberikan laporan tentang si guard klub basket itu dengan detail!"

"Kang Daesung? memangnya kenapa, apa yang membuatmu jadi marah begitu?" Dengan wajah binggungnya yang terlihat bodoh, Hae bertanya.

"Menurutmu apa?" dengan malas, aku balik bertanya.

Donghae tampak berfikir, "Ah, kau cemburu?!" Donghae memekik. Ya Tuhan, Lee Donghae itu tadi seperti perempuan.

"Apa kau yakin statusmu adalah seme? Hyuk terlihat lebih manly. Tidak ada pria yang memekik seperti kau." ejekku.

"Yah yah, kenapa malah membahas statusku disini? Kita sedang membicarakan tentangmu dan Yesung. Jadi katakan, apa benar kau cemburu, hmm?"

Aku menghembus nafas kasar, "Bingo. Aku benci saat orang bodoh sepertimu bicara benar Lee Donghae, bahkan 10 tahun pertemanan kamipun tidak bisa membuatnya menyadari perasaanku."

"Hey, kau ini sedang memujiku atau apa? aku ini tidak bodoh, hanya saja terkadang daya tangkapku kurang." Si ikan cemberut, hmm wajah Yesung jauh lebih manis saat dia memajukan bibirnya seperti itu.

Aku memutar bola mataku, "Itu tidak ada bedanya, hyung."

Seketika Donghae langsung menanggapi, "Tentu saja berbeda. Lagipula orang bodoh yang sebenarnya disini adalah kau, Kim Kibum."

"Aku?" aku menunjuk diriku sendiri.

Donghae mengangguk mantab, "Kau sendiri tahu bagaimana sifat Yesung. Jangan bermain teka-teki dengannya, percuma saja. Dia pasti tidak akan menemukan jawabannya. Kalau kau memang suka, katakan saja langsung. Itu lebih mudah, kan?"

"Bagaimana jika dia tidak menyukaiku, dan justru menjauhiku setelah itu?" tanyaku ragu.

"Bagaimana jika dia menyukaimu, dan justru bersedia menjadi kekasihmu?" Ah benar juga, aku bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan kemungkinan yang itu. Tapi tetap saja itu membuatku takut, lagipula aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengungkapkannya.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana?" jujurku.

Terlihat Donghae memasang tampang berfikir. Sementara menunggunya memutar otak, aku menyandar ke dinding, ya ini akan memakan waktu lama kurasa. Selang beberapa menit, tiba-tiba dia berteriak, "Aku tahu!"

Seketika aku tutup telingaku, "Yah, tidak perlu sekeras itu. Memalukan. Kau tidak lihat orang-orang melihat ke arah kita?"

Dengan tampang sok polosnya dia bergumam 'maaf' dan tersenyum malu. "Minggu depan kita akan melawan Sunghwan High School."

"Hah, aku tahu itu. Lawan yang sulit, mereka masuk semifinal kejuaraan Nasional tahun lalu. Tapi apa hubungannya Sunghwan dengan masalahku?" gerutuku kesal.

"Aku ingin bertaruh denganmu," ujarnya menyeringai.

Aku menatap curiga kearahnya, "Bertaruh?"

"Begini saja. Bermainlah sebaik mungkin, kalau kita berhasil mengalahkan mereka dan lolos ke babak 32 besar, setakut apapun kau harus mengatakannya. Dan kau bisa memintaku dan teman satu tim untuk membantumu. Bagaimana?"

"Apapun yang terjadi, setakut apapun akan kemungkinan ditolak, tapi jika menang aku harus mengatakannya?" ulangku. Dan Donghae mengangguk cepat.

"Kau dan teman 1 tim akan membantuku untuk itu?" tambahnya.

Aku memikirkan penawaran Donghae, hmm tawaran yang menarik sebetulnya, "Tapi..."

"Aish, tidak ada tapi-tapian, Kibum. Atau kau mau Daesung mengambil Yesung-mu?"

"Tentu saja tidak" langsung aku menyahut. "Baiklah, aku akan menjaga gawangku dengan baik." ujarku mantab.

Berkali-kali Kim Junsu -gelandang bertahan merangkap kapten tim- berteriak padaku, "fokus, Kim Kibum. Fokus!"

Sial, aku benar-benar tidak bisa konsentrasi dengan pertandingan. Bagaimana bisa fokus kalau yang terlihat di tribun depan adalah Yesung yang sedang asik mengobrol dan tertawa ceria dengan Daesung. Untuk apa si pemain basket itu menonton sepakbola? Aku yakin dia hanya ingin mendekati Yesungku. Orang itu, benar-benar menyebalkan!

"Kibum, sebelah kanan!" teriak sesorang ke arahku. Sontak aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Beruntung daya tangkap otakku cepat. Segera aku berpaling ke arah kanan.

Terlihat Choi Minho, wing kiri dari Sunghwan sedang menggiring bola dengan lincahnya. Dia berhasil melewati 2 gelandang bertahan sekaligus, lalu mengecoh seorang bek, dan sekarang bersiap melakukan tembakan.

Ah, apa-apaan ini, kemana semua bek timku? Minho melepaskan tembakan. Bola dengan cepat terlihat melesat bebas melawan gravitasi. Aku perhatikan dengan seksama arahnya. Gawat!

Arah sudut kiri atas gawang. Sial, aku pikir dia akan mengarahkannya ke kanan. Bagaimana bisa dia melakukannya? Ah, sepertinya posisiku tidak memungkinkan untuk menjangkau bola. Tapi aku harus melakukannya. Bermain sebaik mungkin dengan menyelamatkan gawangku. Membuat Yesung yang saat ini melihatku merasa terkesan. Dan setelah itu dengan mudah aku akan mengungkapkannya. Perasaan sukaku. Yesung, kau harus mengetahuinya.

Aku berusaha melakukan tolakan yang tinggi. Aku rasa ini lebih hebat dari yang guard itu lakukan saat akan mengambil bola rebound. Aku merasakan tubuhku serasa melayang di udara, menuju arah kiri gawang.

Baiklah, the mighty Kibum beraksi. Aku mengulurkan tanganku, mencoba untuk menjangkau bola di sudut atas. Yes, berhasil! Bolanya terhalau. Tapi tubuhku masih belum berhenti melayang. Aku tidak bisa menghentikannya. Oh shit, bisakah mistar gawangnya dipindahkan hanya untuk saat ini? aku mengarah kearah tiang terdekat.

Aku tidak yakin apa saat itu aku berteriak atau tidak, yang jelas aku masih bisa merasakan rasa sakit di kepalaku sebelum semuanya berubah menjadi gelap. Yesung, aku kesakitan.

Seseorang terisak. Siapa? Aku ingin membuka mataku dan melihatnya langsung. Tapi rasanya berat sekali. Kepalaku terasa berdenyut-denyut sakit.

Perlahan aku berusaha mengatasi beratnya kelopak mataku yang bersatu. Aku memisahkan mereka. Ya, dan seketika yang terlihat adalah Yesung dengan kedua matanya yang membengkak dan wajah khawatirnya. Ketika melihatku yang mulai tersadar dan membuka mata, isakannya terhenti. "Kibum..." ujarnya cemas.

"Hey. Apa kita menang?" tanyaku. Itu hal pertama yang terlintas di kepalaku. Aku merasa aku perlu mengetahuinya. Secepatnya.

"Yah, bagaimana bisa hal itu yang pertama kali kau katakan?" ujarnya kesal.

Aku tertawa kecil, "Kepalaku terasa sakit, Sungie. Apa itu cukup? sekarang katakan, apa kita menang?"

"Apa-apaan itu. Bagaimana bisa setenang itu? Apa kau tidak tahu betapa khawatirnya aku, bodoh?! Dan tidak, hasil kita seri sayangnya. Para bek bermain ekstra keras setelah kau pingsan. Changmin bermain sangat baik menggantikanmu."

Aku berdecak kecewa, berarti aku tidak bisa mengatakannya, kan?! "Begitukah? sayang sekali. Tapi aku senang ternyata kau mengkhawatirkanku."

"Tentu saja aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau tidak tahu betapa cemasnya aku saat kepalamu membentur mistar dan pingsan, aku takut jangan-jangan itu akan sama seperti yang dialami Petr Cech. Kau harus memakai helm khusus setiap kali bertanding."

"Aku rasa aku akan terlihat makin tampan, bukankah Cech juga tampan dengan helmnya itu?" Aku mencoba bergurau, aku tahu saat ini dia pasti sangat mencemaskanku. "Tapi kejadian ini ada sisi baiknya juga, sekarang aku jadi tahu, kenapa sampai sekarang Lev Yashin masih disebut sebagai kiper terbaik dunia sepanjang masa. Dia benar-benar The Black Spider. Kiper yang luar biasa." kagumku.

"Ya ya, berhenti bicarakan itu. Tunggu disini, aku akan memanggil dokter." ujarnya sambil beranjak dari duduknya. Aku menarik pergelangan tangannya. Mencegahnya menghilang dari hadapanku.

"Tidak perlu. Bisakah kau saja yang menemaniku?" pintaku.

"Dokter harus memeriksamu, Kibum. Memastikan kau baik-baik saja."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja selama kau ada disekitarku, turtle." Aku tersenyum kearahnya.

Dia menyipitkan mata padaku, "Kau benar-benar aneh. Sepertinya kepalamu benar-benar terbentur dengan keras." Dia menggerutu, namun tetap kembali duduk di kursi samping ranjangku.

Aku tidak menghiraukannya. "Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Daesung?" aku benci saat menanyakannya, namun tetap kuberikan senyum terbaikku pada sahabatku ini saat bertanya.

"Daesung? untuk apa kau menanyakannya?" tanyanya binggung.

"Kalian tadi duduk berdua di tribun dan terlihat sangat akrab."

"Berdua? hey ada Seungri disana, apa kau tidak memperhatikannya?"

"Seungri? untuk apa dia disana? bukankah dia hanya akan mengganggu kau dan Daesung berduaan?" ucapku sinis.

"Kenapa Ri yang mengganggu? seharusnya aku yang dikatakan sebagai 'serangga' diantara pasangan kekasih itu." Yesung tertawa geli.

Eh, pasangan kekasih? Daesung dan si panda sepupu Yesung, Lee Seungri? be-benarkah yang barusan aku dengar?

"Tapi tunggu, mr. Ice. Kenapa kau begitu memperhatikanku? Jangan-jangan kau tidak konsentrasi saat pertandingan karena cemburu melihatku bersama Daesung. Benar begitu?" tanyanya curiga.

Apa? kenapa pertanyaannya telak sekali. "Ti-tidak. Bagaimana mungkin aku cemburu? Kau sahabat terbaikku, tentu saja aku memperhatikanmu," elakku.

Seketika ku lihat wajahnya berubah sendu. Ada apa dengannya?

"Sahabat ya? apa tidak bisa lebih dari itu?" lirihnya. Sontak aku membelalakkan mata.

"Apa katamu barusan? ulangi sekali lagi!" tuntutku.

"Bukan apa-apa. Lupakan saja." Dia memalingkan muka kearah lain, tidak ingin menatapku. Lalu iapun bangkit dari tempatnya duduk.

"A-aku keluar dulu." katanya, suaranya terdengar parau.

Aku menarik lengannya cepat dan keras, membuatnya hilang keseimbangan dan terjatuh diatasku. Terlihat matanya yang kembali sembab. "Kau menangis?"

"Ini bukan apa-apa." Lagi-lagi ia memalingkan wajah dariku dan bermaksud beranjak dari atasku, tapi segera aku mengunci tubuhnya. Kupeluk erat pinggang rampingnya.

"Katakan padaku, apa kau mencintaiku?" tanyaku sedikit memaksa.

Dia menatapku sekilas, lalu menunduk malu. Aku bisa melihat rona merah menjalar di kedua pipinya. Manis sekali. Aku tersenyum bahagia, 'jadi begitu, ya?'

"Aku mencintaimu Kim Yesung" ungkapku.

Dia mendongak dan menatapku tak percaya. "Bohong. Kau bilang aku hanya sahabatmu."

"Aku takut kau tidak menyukaiku sebesar itu dan justru akan membenciku saat tahu aku mencintaimu, jadi aku katakan saja seperti tadi. Tapi sebenarnya aku sudah menyukaimu sejak 10 tahun yang lalu." Aku bisikkan kata-kata terakhir itu tepat di telinganya.

"10 tahun lalu? saat aku pindah ke SD-mu? benarkah?" Dia terlihat sangat terkejut.

"Kau pikir kenapa aku menjadi kiper? saat umurmu 10 tahun, kau mengatakan 'pria sejati itu seperti kiper dalam sepakbola. Selalu menjaga dan melindungi.' Karena itulah aku ingin terlihat seperti seorang pria sejati dimatamu."

Yesung menundukkan kepalanya, wajahnya benar-benar seperti kepiting rebus, merah sekali. "Kata-katamu benar-benar memalukan, Kim Kibum"

Kibum terkekeh, "Hanya untukmu, Kim Yesung. Bisakah kita berpacaran sekarang?"

Yesung mengangguk-angguk kecil. Lucu sekali tingkah malu-malumu, Kim Yesung.

"Bisa berikan segelnya sekarang?" tanyaku jahil.

"Segel?" dengan wajah binggungnya, dia menatapku.

"Yang dilakukan 2 orang untuk menegaskan bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Seperti ini." Kutangkup kedua sisi wajahnya dengan telapak tanganku. Lalu ku dekatkan wajah kami dan menghapuskan jarak antara kami dengan mempertemukan bibir sewarna peach miliknya denganku.

Sebuah ciuman singkat yang manis. Saat kulepaskan tautan kami, terlihat mata sipitnya terbuka lebar karena kaget. Sedetik, dua detik, masih belum ada reaksi yang berarti. Aish, kenapa kerja otaknya lambat sekali?

Tapi begitu detik kelima, dia langsung berteriak "Yah, Kim Kibum. Kau mencuri ciuman pertamaku!" Haha, suaranya nyaring sekali.

Aku tertawa senang, ku peluk tubuhnya makin erat. "I already sealed it, honey. Now you're absolutely mine." Aku tahu dia tidak mengerti yang kukatakan. Kemampuan otaknya sama parahnya dengan Donghae dalam memahami bahasa asing. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Yang jelas aku benar-benar senang sekarang.

Tiba-tiba rasa sakit di kepalaku seakan lenyap seketika. Terima kasih mistar gawang, terima kasih bola sepak. Berkat kalian kepalaku terbentur, dan Yesung berhasil menjadi milikku meskipun kami tidak menang di pertandingan ini.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Kim Yesung" ucapku sekali lagi, dan dapat kudengar dia menyahut 'Aku juga mencintaimu, Kim Kibum' meski itu hanya samar-samar.

Ah, sifat malu-malumu benar-benar lucu, sayang.

******* END *******

KOMEN! XD

I finished this story on Monday, December 3rd, 2012 at 23.30 WIB

regard,

Trias ^^


End file.
